Only 12
by Mayxo
Summary: The hunger games told from the point of view of Rue


I woke to the sounds of my younger sisters crying.I sat up,my frizzy brown hair falling across my dark face.Standing up I made my way to my siblings.Mint and Willow,my youngest sisters were sat on the floor,picking at scraps of left over food from weeks ago that was now starting to spread a putrid smell.My older brother,Birch was fiddling with a piece of string whilst my older twin sisters Ash and Robin argued over something that I probably didn't care about.I sat beside my sisters and took the bones of the food from them."Tell mum that I've gone out for a bit."I said,coughing slightly.They nodded and I left the room,walking out into the open area of district 11.People were fussing around all over the place.Of course,it was reaping day.I had just turned twelve,my first year of being entered.I kept my head down low as I walked so as to not cause anybody to pay attention to me.Once I was out of view I snuck into where the berries were kept.Nimbly I began pulling some off the branches.I knew that it was wrong and that I would surely be punished if I was caught,but that's alright I just have to make sure I'm not caught.I stuffed berries into my pocket and turned to leave when I heard a gruff voice.It was a peacekeeper.My heart stopped for a moment as I spun to face him.He was holding a gun directly in my face.I gulped and tried to not make eye contact.The man put the gun down."Put her in the games!"He said,two others came in and dragged me out,up onto the stage.I stood there motionless,my heart thumping wildly in my chest.My sisters.They'll starve.After a while people began gathering for the reaping to began.My mother broke down in tears when she saw me.I tried to ignore it to look fierce for the cameras.If I had even the slightest chance of winning this thing,I needed to make allies,strong allies and I already had a disadvantage who wants to partner with a skinny,twelve year old,let alone one that bursts out crying.I gathered myself and stared at the crowd as our district representative practically skipped across the stage."Name deary?"She chirped in my ear.I changed my voice to a deep monotone."Rue."She must have got the impression that I didn't want to talk as she moved over to the boys' pretty quickly.She plucked one out."Thresh!"My eyes scanned the audience.He was muscular and tall with a sinister look in his eyes.I knew him from school,I was pretty sure he was kind beneath that fascade.He climbed up onto the stage,almost falling off as he had the microphone shoved into his face."Any words?"She squealed to him.He shot her a glare."I'm here to win this." Soon enough we were shaking hands and being shoved into rooms to wait for our families.My family burst in and my mother grabbed me into a large hug.Then I realised,I still had the berries.I pulled them out of my pockets and gave them to her."Here,feed the them and yourself."She stared crying again.Once we had said our goodbyes the twins just stood there looking at me."Well I guess this is it then."Ash said,looking at the floor.I sighed and hugged them both catching them by surprise.I said goodbye to everybody else and was pulled away by Heather our representative.Me and Thresh sat side by side in silence."Isn't it just wonderful,you're so lucky!"I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from snapping at her.Lucky?Pretty sure we have a different idea of lucky.Thresh and I looked at each other smirking at Heather's foolishness.As the carriage doors opened cameras were shoved into my face.Thresh kept a firm expression but I smiled and waved,trying to act like an innocent sweet little girl.Besides who would think that a sweet little girl would be able to kill.Their mistake.Inside the train was expensive furniture.I ran straight to my room,not bothering with our mentor for now.I slipped on a clean shirt and trousers before lying on my bed.Not too long after Thresh knocked on my door."Yes?"I said as he walked in."Can I sit?"He asked gesturing toward the bed.I nodded,turning on the TV just like Heather had taught me."What you doing?" I sat up to face him."I'm watching the reapings,after all I want to see who I should kill first,don't you?"He shrugged as district one flashed across the screen.I saw a small notebook on the side and picked it up.There was already some writing in it,probably from a past tribute.They had been writing a diary.I read it out loud so that Thresh could hear."Dear diary,my stomach aches and it feels as though I am going to be sick.Today during training the careers made a vow that they would kill me...not like I was gunna make it anyway.If I do then I'll write back-"It stopped there."Looks like those careers kept their promise."Thresh said.I gulped and flicked to a new page,picking up a pen and beginning to write.A girl called glimmer volunteered.She had golden hair and a pretty face.She acted like a small child,I guess that was her act.A boy named Marvel stepped onto the stage beside her,also a volunteer.He had a slim build and an ordinary face.'Glimmer and Marvel.Threat:9/10' I scribbled the words down before passing the book to Thresh.He read it and nodded.For district two,a girl called clove was picked and a boy Cato volunteered.They seemed close since instead of shaking hands they embraced.'Clove and Cato.Threat:10/10' The rest of the districts didn't really stand out to me except for the girl from 12,Katniss I think her name was.She had volunteered for her sister.I hope that she doesn't die.I decided that if I died I wanted either Thresh of Katniss to win this thing.It was getting dark by now and Heather called me to eat but I wasn't hungry,instead I lay down and closed my eyes,trying to drift off.


End file.
